1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head capable of ejecting a liquid, which is supplied from a liquid storage unit to a head main body through a liquid supply passage, from nozzles, and a liquid ejecting apparatus including the liquid ejecting head.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording head, which is a typical example of a liquid ejecting head, is generally configured such that a pressure generating chamber of a head main body is supplied with ink from an ink cartridge (liquid storage unit), which is filled with the ink, through an ink flow path (fluid flow path). A pressure generating unit such as a piezoelectric element applies pressure to the inside of the pressure generating chamber, so that ink droplets are ejected from nozzles communicating with the pressure generating chamber.
As the specific configuration of the ink jet recording head, for example, including head bodies, a head case fixed with a plurality of head bodies, and a cartridge case fixed with the head case, and a circuit board for supplying a signal to drive a piezoelectric element is fixed between the head case and the cartridge case (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-11383).
As also shown in FIG. 1 of JP-A-2003-11383, a circuit board is provided with a connector, and an external wiring is inserted to or removed from the connector. In these connectors, a connection port, to or from which an external wiring is inserted or released, is fixed to the circuit board so as to open towards the outside of the circuit board in an in-plane direction. In other words, the external wiring is inserted to or released from the connector by adding a force to the circuit board in the in-plane direction. Incidentally, for example, as shown in FIG. 9, a circuit board 900 in the related art, which is provided with a connector 920, is restricted in movement of the in-plane direction of the circuit board 900 by inserting a boss portion 650, which protrudes from a head case 600, to a through-hole 940 provided in the circuit board 900. Even when the external wiring 1000 is inserted to or released from a connection port 930 of the connector 920, the movement of the circuit board 900 in the in-plane direction is restricted by the boss portion 650.
In this way, the movement of the circuit board 900 in the in-plane direction can be restricted by the boss portion 650. However, the boss portion 650 is likely to be broken up by the force generated when the external wiring 1000 is inserted to or released from the connection port 930 of the connector 920. Such a problem can be prevented by increasing the rigidity of the boss portion 650, for example, which results from increasing the diameter of the boss portion 650 or the like. However, since the wiring is formed densely on the circuit board 900, if the diameter of the boss portion 650 is increased, there is a concern that it may not be possible to secure a space for forming the wiring on the circuit board 900. In addition, there is another concern that it may not be possible to secure a space for mounting electronic components on the circuit board 900.
Further, such problems are not only present in ink jet recording heads, but are also present in liquid ejecting heads capable of ejecting a liquid other than ink.